Savor the Moment
by torib0o
Summary: Shikamaru has a complex relationship with Hinata and Neji, but, a loving one nonetheless. REQUEST FIC - Elf L. Dragoon. ShikaHina smut, ShikaNeji sweetness. YAOI/HET No Hyuugacest.


A/N: I know, I'm disregarding the schedule….I knew it would happen eventually. This is for my amiga Jenny 'cause she's SO awesome and I love her xD

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru was startled out of his sleepy state by a hand running softly along his stomach. He blinked his eyes tiredly before looking around the room, his eyes landing on the figure kneeling on the floor beside him. He smiled at those slightly guarded, pale lilac eyes and reddened cheeks, slowly reaching out to cup one of those cheeks to draw the gorgeous being closer.

Soft lips pressed against his and he could feel one of those tiny hands on his chest as he ran his hand down their back, lightly touching over the slope of a perfectly round behind to rest on thick thighs. He parted his lips to softly flick his tongue against theirs when they drew away.

"Shikamaru, you shouldn't have your feet up on the couch….at least not with your shoes on."

"Aww, babe, cut me some slack."

He watched as those pale cheeks colored and the person stood. "Neji would have a fit if he were to come home and see your shoes on the couch."

"Hinata, Neji has a fit about most things."

He watched as she straightened out, his eyes drawn to where she was smoothing out the pleats in purple plaid skirt she was wearing before looking up to her face where a tiny pout adorned her plush, pink lips.

"Aww, don't look like that." He pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows and nodded toward himself. "Come here."

Hinata blushed at invitation; there was nowhere to sit with Shikamaru's body taking up the entire length of the couch, unless she were to sit on Shikamaru himself. She stuttered out a response before turning around and shrugging off the soft leather jacket she wore and felt her blush deepen at the wolf whistle from the older man.

"Hinata, you can't react like that if you choose to dress like that way." Shikamaru told her, his voice deep with lust.

She turned slowly, her hands held together before her. "Like…like what?"

"Like _that_!" he exclaimed, gesturing at her.

_That_ would be the black corset she wore that accentuated the supple swell of her breasts and wide hips with shimmering black ribbons. _That_ would be her ridiculously short, purple pleated skirt worn with thigh high black fishnet stockings and knee length boots with the chunky heels. _That_ would be the dark makeup she wore around her eyes, rosy blush on her cheeks, and the light gloss she put on her lips.

Hinata shook her head softly. "It's not the way I dress that makes me uncomfortable, but, the reactions it garners."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Then why do you continue to dress that way? Why don't you go back to oversized sweaters and winter coats in July?"

Hinata simply crossed her arms. "Because I've grown up."

"_Exactly!_ So you can't blush and shiver every time someone let's you know how appreciative they are that you _have_ grown up."

Shikamaru raised a brow at the slow smirk that blossomed on Hinata's face, countering the heavy blush that was still present on her cheeks. She bent straight over, knowing the Nara couldn't look away from the sight of her full breasts as she untied her boots and stepped out of them before leaving them by the door and walking over to him.

"What if I'm blushing and shivering because I'm appreciative of your appreciation?"

She watched as he lifted his head, his body still stretched across the length of the couch, eyes burning with silent anticipation as she stood over him and rubbed her hand across his stomach once more. He sat up straight, swinging his legs off the couch and Hinata smiled as she straddled his lap, her skirt rising, leaving nothing to the imagination.

She pressed her lips to the silver hoop piercing his bottom lip, taking time to suck the adornment betwixt her lips, lapping at before properly kissing the older man. She could feel his large, rough hands trailing down her back to grip her ass as he opened her mouth, his tongue searching out hers. He could feel the tiny stud in her tongue, dragging across the roof of his mouth and shuddered as she lowered herself completely in his lap, putting pressure on the beginning of what he knew was going to be a powerful erection.

Shikamaru drew a deep breath as he pulled his lips away from Hinata's before hurriedly placing his mouth back to her neck, licking and sucking at the smooth skin as her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling the black band and releasing his thick locks. He could feel her breasts, warm and plentiful, beneath his chin, against his neck and he didn't hesitate to bring his hands up and roughly pull her corset open, the buttons snapping loudly, before reaching behind her and unhooking the strapless bra she wore.

She gasped as she felt his mouth descending on her, lapping at her breast, simply taking mouthfuls of her supple bosom, his thumbs caressing her nipples.

He could hear her high pitched moans and wanted nothing more than to hear familiar stuttered breaths and soft calls of his name in a slightly deeper voice, but, as the familiar face, one so similar to that of the person sat in his lap, flashed into his mind, he had to remind himself that, that person did not have a physical trait that he loved so dearly. Breasts.

God, if there was anything superficial Shikamaru loved in the world, it was the smooth feeling of a woman's breasts and the larger they were, the happier he was. In truth, though he'd known Hinata since his childhood, Shikamaru did not like her much; she was mousy, pithless, and evasive in her words and intentions. No, his heart had always belonged to another, but, when Hinata finally, and quite obviously, hit puberty, Shikamaru's eyes couldn't help, but, stray to her now curvy body and heavy breasts.

Shikamaru loved Hinata's body for as curvy as she was, as heavy breasts were, and hips were wide, she was incredibly fit. It made little difference to him if a woman was slim or not, but, he found it easier to move a slim woman to his will.

He groaned happily as his mouth covered Hinata's nipple, suckling at the peaked flesh as though he was working it for sustenance. He could hear her stuttered breath and almost mistook it for another's. Taking one last lick of her breast, he pushed her off his lap, so she was standing and quickly pulled down her underwear before opening one of the numerous draws in the coffee table and pulling out a condom.

He all but ignored her presence as he held the package between his teeth, walking to his bedroom as he worked open his belt and jeans. Shikamaru knew she would follow him; after all, it was she who initiated their encounter. He dropped his pants and boxers as soon as he crossed the threshold and quickly pulled off his shirt before finally looking behind him to where Hinata stood, trying to unzip the back of her skirt.

"Just leave it." He told her as held his hand out to her. She took the offered appendage and he pulled her to himself, kissing her mouth once more. "It's nearly five and I want to be done by then."

She nodded softly and crawled onto his bed, smelling his familiar, fragrant scent of apple blossoms and spice. Hinata swallowed deeply as the older man climbed on the bed behind her and lay himself out before ripping the foil package open with his teeth and sliding the latex down his tumescent length. It was then that he turned on his side to look at her and beckoned her forth with the crook of his finger and a moment later, that very same finger was between her legs, playing across her moist folds.

She gasped softly and reached her hand across the tiny space between and stroked the older man's proud erection, feeling slightly gitty when his hand faltered within her.

"Enough," he rasped. "Come here."

As she climbed over him to straddle his lap again, she gasped once more. "Shikamaru, it's quarter to five."

He nodded with a smile. "I know; we'll just have to be quick, won't we?"

--

Hinata threw her head back, a shrill sound escaping her lips as Shikamaru held her thighs farther apart. She was on her back, Shikamaru between her legs, thrusting wildly. He had her bent as such an angle that she was sure she would split in two and held her calves so widely that she questioned if she would ever be able to close her legs again.

His thrusts were wild and erratic and she could feel his length pulsing within her and knew he was on the edge of orgasm. He leaned down so he could hold himself up with one hand and cupped her breast in the other, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger before swooping down to mouth at her once more.

Shikamaru gasped out, regrettably letting his mouth fall from her chest. He could feel his orgasm crawling up on and he released a low moan, hurrying his already rapid movements. He could hear Hinata moaning, _wailing_ in his ear and he leaned up away from her, so that he was sitting on his knees once more, pulling her body back into that impossible angle. He thrust once and clenched his eyes shut, feeling his brow wrinkle, he thrust twice and felt her walls clamping down his cock, and at his last thrust, he heard one of them keen just as he came hard, continuing to piston into her.

As his orgasm slowed, his body swayed and somewhere in the back his mind, he reminded himself not to fall on the woman panting beneath him. He landed to Hinata's left, watching the woman's breath come erratically, her chest heaving with the effort to draw oxygen to her lungs.

She let her head loll to the left and their eyes connected, happy, stated smiles coming to rest on their lips. She reached over to him and rolled the condom off his softening length before tying and dropping it in the trashcan beside the bed.

"Thanks." He said tiredly, leaning over to press his lips to hers.

They lay they for a moment, languidly kissing each other, tongues caressing, hands stroking thighs and hips. All was silent as they tasted each other's mouths, forgetting the time for but a moment, however, in that moment, the door to their apartment opened and closed and hurried footsteps were coming towards Shikamaru's bedroom before the door was thrown open and a panting, pale eyed man stood there.

Shikamaru pulled his mouth from Hinata's, his eyes lighting up joyously as the new presence.

"Hey, baby."

He could see the man's eyes roving over himself and Hinata before he imperceptibly rolled his eyes and pouted.

"Shikamaru," he called petulantly as he walked over to the bed, taking Hinata's hand and pulling her up. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked the woman.

"It would be quite impossible not to, wouldn't it?"

"Too true, cousin." Neji wrapped his arms around Hinata's naked waist, hugging her to him. "However, I am sorry to inform you that your time with him is finished."

She sighed softly, wrapping her own arms around his waist. "I am aware, brother."

They released each other and Neji quickly disrobed, disregarding Hinata's presence as he climbed on the bed and curled himself around Shikamaru. He rubbed his forehead against the younger man's chest before yawing widely and closing his eyes.

Shikamaru looked up at Hinata and pursed his lips, welcoming the younger woman to come and kiss him once more before she was to take her leave and she did not disappoint him. She walked around the side of the bed and leaned down, tasting the Nara's lips for the last time until the next day or the day after next. She ran a swift hand through Neji's hair and the older man looked at her blankly, blinking his eyes owlishly before beckoning her forward.

As she leaned over to Neji, she could feel his smooth finger tracing along her spinal cord before soft lips kissed her cheek and she quickly returned the sentiment before rushing out of the room.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji tightly, kissing the top of his head. There was nothing he loved more than moments like these, moments he held Neji tightly in his arms as the older man rested against him.

Neji had always had Shikamaru's heart, ever since he first saw the pale eyed man as a seven year old boy across a crowded playground.

"Hey," Shikamaru called softly, laughing softly at Neji's affirmative grunt. "Remember when we first met?"

Neji laughed aloud. "God, don't remind me."

"It was actually pretty funny."

"If you call getting picked on by someone twice my size on a playground funny, then yes, it was absolutely hilarious."

Shikamaru chuckled loudly and Neji punched him shoulder but he couldn't stop. "Oh, come on, baby, you were so spunky."

"'_Spunky'_?!"

"Mmm." Shikamaru pressed a kiss to the side of Neji's head, ignoring the older man's whine. "That kid was such an ass, but, you definitely thought you could take him, even though he _was_ twice your size."

Neji mumbled. "Broken record; you know I would've eventually worn him down."

"Because you were scrappy."

"Because I had guts!" Neji exclaimed. "But, no, here comes this weird kid with, god," he laughed softly. "Pineapple hair and what does he do?!"

"What does he do?"

"He picks a handful of, what, sand…dirt?"

"It was actually a mixture of the two."

"Yeah, and _hawks_ it in the kid's face."

"I had to be quick."

Neji glared at Shikamaru for a moment and Shikamaru looked back blankly before they both broke out in raucous laughter, holding onto each other more tightly than they were before.

As their breathing slowed, Shikamaru pushed a lock of Neji's hair behind his ear and smiled at him.

"You know, you've had me wrapped around you finger from that moment."

And at that, Neji smiled widely before hiding his face in Shikamaru's neck, mumbling what sounded like 'I know'.

They lay in each other's arms quietly, enjoying the tender moment before Neji reached up and started stroking Shikamaru's face.

"You had sex with Hinata today," he said, simply stating the fact, not waiting for a response from his lover. "Why?"

The Nara sighed. "We've been through this before."

"Well, let's go through it again."

"It's just to change it up sometimes, Neji; you know there's no one I could ever love as much as I do you."

"Then what's the point of doing it if you don't love her?"

"TITS! She has fucking tits, alright!? I don't need it, hell, half the time I don't even think about it until she's on my lap, but, I like tits, alright? I thought that was why we agreed to let her move in; just in case I really wanted it."

Neji frowned. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up now; the three of them had been in this odd relationship of sorts for several years. It didn't bother him to see Shikamaru with his cousin, in fact, at times, it was quite erotic watching the younger man dominate someone else and although he liked to see Shikamaru with other people, he refused having him do someone that Neji didn't know or could not trust which was why he agreed to Hinata.

Hinata was more loyal to Neji than a dog to it's master and he knew she was never go against him, in addition to that, her body was the type Shikamaru loved for a woman and Neji wouldn't deny Shikamaru. In one instance, Neji asked if Shikamaru looked into Hinata's eyes while they had sex or thought of him, the elder Hyuuga, to which the Nara said 'no', explaining that, while Hinata's eyes were similar to Neji's, they were often timid or tinged with some kind of fear while Neji's were always warm and loving.

Neji sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

"No," Shikamaru said, sighing as well. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

Neji shook his head but said no more, letting himself relax completely at the feeling of Shikamaru's hands on his back.

"You know," Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "There is something I love more than her tits."

Neji smirked. "What's that?"

"Your ass." Neji snorted as he felt Shikamaru roughly cup his ass. "Nara Shikamaru, you're really a piece of work." He said before muttering under his breath. "Lucky I love your lazy ass."

The Nara only smirked. "Love you too, babe."

Neji pushed Shikamaru so that he was laying on his back before scrambling between his legs and propping his chin up on the Nara's chest. "So, tell me; how did you and Hinata manage to go at it so quickly today? I know she only got off an hour before I did today."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just as you said; we had to be quick."

"Seems you're always doing things quickly in regards to me."

Shikamaru shook his head. "For you, only for you." He said softly. "So that I can hold you in my arms with distractions or disturbance, but, when doing anything to and with you, I will always take my time to savor the moment."

Neji gazed at Shikamaru, nothing but love and appreciation showing in his countenance as he wrapped his arms around the younger man once more. "I love you, Shikamaru, more than anything in this world." And the Nara could only smile as he tightened his grip on Neji's waist.

--

END!

Yeah, this wasn't what I had planned, but, eh.

I kept Shikamaru in character! For the first time!....I think…

Pithless is a word.

Jeeeeeeeeeeeenni, I'm sorry; I have no idea how I managed to turn it into ShikaNeji. If you want, I'll write you another story.

My first attempt at full on, man/woman smexing. Please let me know your opinions…

Reviews are appreciated.

torib0o (10/11)


End file.
